Night Time Boredom HiroxReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy, please let me know what you guys thinks. Once again, I do not own Marvel or Big Hero 6.


_**I'm changing the way**_ _ **I**_ _ **write stories, tell me what you think. If you like or hate it. If you don't like it, I'll go back and change it to my old style. By the way you guys are around 17.**_

I was hanging off the edge of the bed upside down. Staring over at my boyfriend, Hiro was working at his desk on his latest project for his robotics class. Earlier he had invited me over, claiming he wanted to see me. Yet when I got here he was working on his newest robot, or at least the blue prints for it. He hadn't gotten up from his desk yet, unless it was to use the bathroom or when Cass called us for dinner. I let out a small sigh, and in a small whine I called out for him, "Hiroooo~" I said, with a whimper of boredom.

Hiro let out a small yet heavy sigh, as his shoulders drop slightly for a moment. "I'm almost done (y/n), I promise. Why don't you spend the night? We can watch a movie or play video games after I'm done. Anything you want babe." He said, with a hint of guilt in his voice. A big grin was bought to my lips from ear to ear, as I turn over.

"Really, Alright but remember you promised!" I smirked happily, as I hop off his bed swiftly. "I'm going to call my mom downstairs, service in your room sucks." I said, heading down stairs. I hear Hiro shouting as I descended down them, "Don't forget to tell Aunt Cass!" I roll my eyes, of course I wouldn't. "I won't!" I shout back. I made the phone call to my mom from my cell, then proceed to the café to let Aunt Cass know. My eyes only wondered for a minute as I searched for her; the café downstairs wasn't really big, it was more cozy then most. "Aunt Cass, Hiro and I want to let you know I'll be spending the night. Is that okay?" I said, once I reach her.

Aunt Cass is cleaning up a table, "oh of course it's not a problem! Did you call your mom already and ask her?" She said, not looking up from the table as she smiled.

"Haha, yes Aunt Cass I asked already. She said it was fine as long as I remember to go to school tomorrow." I replied, as I help her pick up the dirty dishes and carry them back to the kitchen.

"Alright then, thanks for helping me dear." Cass said, placing a free hand on my shoulder and winking. "Just don't make too much noise while I'm going to bed."

"C-Cass! C'mon don't say such embarrassing things, aren't you suppose to be the adult." I said, embarrass as I avert my eyes, I could feel my cheeks heating up. Of course Hiro and I have done "that" already, and am sure Aunt Cass knows, but there's no way I'm going to admit to that.

Aunt Cass let's out a laugh as she pats my shoulder. "Oh dear there's no need to be so embarrassed about it. It's perfectly normal and health for teenagers your age. Just make sure you're being careful, I don't want to be a grandma just yet." She let out a small giggle and winks again before walking away.

 _"Jeez Aunt Cass, you're so embarrassing sometimes. I_ _c_ _an't even imagine what she says to Hiro."_ I thought to myself, as I watch her walk away. I roll my eyes, as I made my way out of the café and back up the stairs to Hiro's room. "I'm back, are you done yet?" I said, turning the small corner as I walk into the room.

"(Y/n)! Knock before you just come in, jeez." Hiro said, blushing as he quickly puts his shirt on.

I giggle a little at his embarrassment on me walking in on him shirtless. "It's not anything I haven't seen before nerd. Haha but whatever you say hun." I tease him as I stroll into the room, over to the bed to sit down.

Hiro frown slightly making his eye brows furrow, as he gave me a stern look for teasing him.

"Oh no~ Not the stare, you know how that always scares me Hiro~" I said, sarcastically with a sly smirk as if to taunt him.

"If you don't stop teasing me (y/n), I'll give you something to be scared of." Hiro said, holding himself high as he approach me, as if trying to intimidate me. All it was doing was turning me on, and wanting to push him more.

"Oh really? I can't imagine you being anymore scarier then you are right now." I said, with a smirk growing on my lips.

"That's it, you're going to get." Hiro said, with a mischievous smirk of his own. As he slowly started to approach me, still holding his intimidating demeanor. He swiftly pushes me on my back as he climbs on top of me, I let out a small laugh without meaning to. "Oh? You think this is funny huh? This is serious business Missy." He said, looking down at me, with a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Oh no Sir, I fully understand. After all, I was obviously misbehaving. Just try not to be so rough this time." I said, still smirking ear to ear, as I look up at him returning the look of lust in my eyes.

He leaned in close, and I could feel his breath against my ear as he whispered, "No Promises" He started to trail down my neck with his lips, leaving soft kisses against it. I could feel his hands sliding up against the back of my thighs then gliding up to my hips squeezing them lightly.

I gasp lightly as I lean my head back in pleasure, bringing my hands up and slide my fingers between his raven black hair. Gripping it lightly as I in tangle my fingers with his messy hair, while pressing my body against his I could feel a harden bulge in his pants. I smirk and whisper, "Is someone already getting excited?" Teasing him lightly with my words.

"I could say the same thing about you babe." He smirked against my skin as he started playfully biting the side of my neck close to my collar bone. He starts sliding one of his hands back down guiding it between my thighs, undoing my pants.

I squirm lightly under him, as I feel him undo my pants with one hand. That move always turned me on quickly, maybe because I knew what was coming next. I pull at his hair a bit more, gasping softy as my breathing deepen I could feel his fingers just on the outskirts on my panties. I feel a deep blush coming to my cheeks as he starts working his fingers, teasing me. "H-Hiro.." I said in a begging voice, as if to tell him to stop teasing me.

"Now what have I said? If you have something to say, you need to finish your sentences hun." He said, whispering in a husky voice next to my ear. He starts pushing a finger deep inside and moving it slowly and wiggling it around slightly. "Tell me what you want" He said, lustfully as he bite my ear softy.

I couldn't hold my voice back anymore and soft moans escape my lips, as I rock my hips up against him slightly. "Hiro m-more pl-please." I said in a shaky voice, embarrass so it almost came out like a whisper.

"If that's what you wish." Hiro said, smirking as he inserted another finger and starts moving them both faster and deeper. While doing that he went back to tending to the side of my neck, leaving small love bruises.

I moan louder in pleasure, rocking my hips up against him a bit more as I tighten my grip on his hair. I could feel myself being pushed almost to my ending point, and I couldn't take it anymore. I gripped his hand that was inside my pants and pulled it away. "I can't take it anymore, I don't want to wait anymore." I said rashly, as I suddenly flip us so that am on top. I look down at him with that lustful look, and a small hint of a blush still in my cheeks. "It's my turn now~" I gave a small playful smirk as I started to remove my clothes while sitting on top of him.

"Thank you every single god that may be out there, that my brother is gone," Hiro said, looking up at the ceiling as if praising someone. He started to remove his shirt, and the rest of his clothing as I did. "I love it when you're on top" He said, smiling with a small blush in his own cheeks. He sat up as I started undoing my bra, taking over. He held me close to him as he left small kisses down my chest, while slowly removing it.

I let out a small chuckle at his silliness, as I brush my fingers though his hair while he tends to my bra. I start to feel a little embarrassed realizing that I was naked; all but my bra, sitting on his lap. He was too, I could feel his member pressing against me lightly. I whisper shyly, "I'll be taking the lead now." I reach my hand down between us, griping his member as I push him slowly inside. I go slowly letting myself adjust to him; since we've only done it a few times I was still getting use to his shape. I let out a sigh of pleasure then a small moan once he was fully inside.

Hiro let's out a small groan and closes his eyes in pleasure, letting his hands rest at my hips. He bit his lip lightly, feeling his member wrapped around my wet insides. "God, you feel so good. I'm the luckiest man in the world." He mumbled to himself out loud.

I chuckled lightly at him, as I look down at his cute boyish face I felt my heart race even more. Whenever we we're "together" he always seem to have this boyish look on his face that made my heart race. I lean down kissing his blushing face, as I start to grind my hips slowly down on him.

Hiro let out small pants, gripping my hips tightly as he push his hips up rather roughly against me. "My lips are over here." He said, in a husky tone almost whispering as he pressed his lips against mines. At first the kiss was soft and passionate then it turn rough and passionate.

I started to bound my hips faster, as he felt him roughly pushing up I let out gasps and moans against his lips while kissing. Allowing an opening he pushes his tongue in playing with mines. I wrap my arms around his neck, holding him close to me as I kiss him I feel my mind numbing from the heated pleasure. It felt like it went on for what seem hours, of was just passionate kissing and feeling him grinding against my insides, but we're both soon at our climaxes.

Hiro pushes himself a few inches away from me, leaning his head down towards my chest as he takes one nipple on his mouth playing with it as he thrusts up faster still going roughly.

"A-Ahn Hiro~ Mmm" I let out louder moans as I feel something inside me start to quickly build up, and his member becoming more intense. I hold his head close to my chest, as I started to move my hips quicker to match his pace.

Hiro tightly wraps his arms around my back holding me close, as he huffs and grunts against my chest, "I'm sorry I can't hold it anymore." Once he felt me reach my end, he quickly pulls out releasing himself on my stomach. Letting out that boyish moan as he pants.

I couldn't help but smile and giggle a little, he just sounds so cute. I plant a kiss on top of his head as he rests his head against my chest. "We should probably take a shower, and open a window."

"Mmm 5 Minutes" He said, nuzzling his face against my chest like a child. "It's cold tonight, leave it close."

"But then the room will smell like sex you dork, and I don't think Tadashi would be very happy. Being you share a room and all." I said, smirking.

"Who cares, if it makes him mad then he should hurry up and get a girlfriend himself." Hiro retorted just like a child, still holding me closely.

I rolled my eyes and laugh lightly. After resting for a few minutes, we both hop in the shower and clean ourselves off. Then I went to the kitchen to make some popcorn, as Hiro pop in a scary movie. I sat between Hiro's legs on his bed with his arms around me, and the popcorn bowl between my legs. "I love sleep overs."

"Me to" He leans over and kissing my cheek. "I love you, don't ever forget that (y/n)."

 _ **BONUS**_

Tadashi sighed, finally reaching the top of the stair case as he let himself into his room. He sighs again and rubbed his shoulder a bit, after having a long day at school and staying late at the lab. A few seconds into walking in the room, he sniff the air a bit. "What's that smell? It smells like..." Then his eyes landed on his half naked brother, and his girlfriend wearing his shirt. "Hiro.." He grunted. "Sometimes I feel like that kid forgets we share a room. His too young to being that kind of stuff! They're only 17, I knew it was a bad idea allowing sleep overs."


End file.
